darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Yallow
''Allo' , How good for you to be seeing me!! ''Greetings! I am being '''Vilmarh Grahrk', your new hero. Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wikis. Is lot to do around here, cost you only little monies so is hope you'll stay with them and make many more wastes of space improvements.'' :' ' -Is great first stop, because you can spy what other beings are scheming right this minute, and maybe you help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable, if you are then Villie help you trust me, you can trust Villie hokay. :Questions? -'Villie' know nothing hokay, wasn't Villie, was someone that looked like Villie, Villie was somewhere else that time. Better ask at the Supplication Pits or on the associated with articles, or put message on this talk page! Of course, this not mean he cares. maybe him make fun of you for reaching out. Is really risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? Everyone needs help. Help cost monies ...No really, why should Villie care? Go check out Community Portal, It has outline of the site, and pages to make help you learn how to edit. You still don't know? Hokay, check out this forum for pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Murglark... Oh, was that out loud? :Laws -Bah, here has lot of laws, see them in here Villie study them hard, to see for way around them. You wan't to know? Hokay, is gonna cost you of course. The Sithies been looking forward for your arrival. Now you go down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Unless you pay Villie to get you out, is not cheap of course you understand Be seeing you! Hey Darth tom,Villie go now hokay? Done his part and Sithies now forget about Yum Yum incident. Off topic Hey, I saw the message you left Meccie. Besides my own suspicions on this matter, it's not really appreciated if you're using Darthipedia for anything but Darthipedia. If they or you wish Meccie to do something again, you can always wait until Meccie comes onto the IRC or ask him on his central Wiki talk page, which is designed for stuff like this. Darthipedia, however, is a Star Wars humour Wiki, which is different. Cheers! :) --''Darth tom'' Message me 11:39, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :I second that. Accounts are global on wikia so a message on his central wikia talkpage would have been the better option. Abyhoo whats done is done. Cheers. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 12:30, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I was just passing along the message As this person requested that it go specifically on that talk page, I was encouraged to oblige with their request. I hope you are not offended. Cheers, Yallow 17:16, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :And why does this person him or '''herself' not pass along the message on this page? Don't allow yourself to be someone's message boy. Now I request you leave Meccie alone on this wiki and I hope you feel equally encouraged to oblige with my request. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:50, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Blocked }} 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:37, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Thar Hi Linda. It's been awhile. Anyway, I'd like to direct you to the PWN3D article. Have a nice day! Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 15:58, 4 August 2009 (UTC) lol mirite? A F K When 20:46, December 14, 2009 (UTC)